Berry's to the Rescue
by DevotedSerenity19
Summary: Rachel comes to Quinn's aid, but with Puck being Puck is it Quinn or Rachel who need rescuing.
1. Tying up loose ends

There were many things in life that were not certain, but my dreams were not debatable. I had a list and no one was going to come between me and my dreams.

Graduate valedictorian

Acquire as many solos as possible

Find a steady boyfriend

Become a STAR!

I know that many people never attain their dreams, but I am not most people. I am Rachel Berry and I am a star. I know that as a sophomore my grades are stellar compared to my fellow classmates so I must keep that up. With the exception of Mercedes' and Kurt's cheerios debacle, I have no real competition in glee. Now that Finn is broken and Jesse St. James is currently mine hurray for my dreams. As for becoming a star, I am well on my way.

I thought of my dreams as I made my way through the empty hallways of Mckinley High. You see, even though most of my dreams have been realized there is still as catch in my almost perfect life. However, I chose to ignore said problem as I made my way to the bathroom. As I walked inside, I heard the distinct sounds of someone's breakfast finding the toilet. I made my way to the stall only to see Quinn Fabray make her way out of the stall. She looked at me and I couldn't help but glance down at her belly and feel that stabbing sensation that always accompanied seeing her.

"What are you doing here so early?" Quinn noticed the direction of her gaze and put a hand over her belly breaking Rachel's stare.

"Oh, I always come in at this time hoping to get in some rehearsing; the auditorium is deserted in the morning."

"How are you coming along?" she couldn't help but glance down as her thoughts betrayed her yet again.

"The baby is great, but I am actually not so great." Quinn couldn't help but trust Rachel she knew that it wasn't the smartest thing seeing as how it was Rachel who told Finn, but she just knew that Rachel would make her feel better because that was just how she was programmed.

"What do you mean? I thought everything was good. I heard that you were staying with Noah and his family."

"I am but that was only because I had nowhere else to go but the truth is that it isn't working. Puck is horrible and his mother is trying to be nice, but I know that she doesn't like the fact that I am not Jewish. I can see it every time she asks Puck about you even though she thinks I can't hear her." Quinn took a deep breath and held in her next one in order to see Rachel's open mouth awaiting her long encouraging speech knowing it wouldn't be too long.

Rachel had no idea what Quinn had been going through and she couldn't help but feel guilty for her previous thoughts.

"I am sorry that your stay has been unpleasant. What I think you should do is either try talking to your parents, try talking to Mrs. Puckerman because she really is an amazing woman or you can try to find another place to live."

"I actually already spoke to Ms. Pillsbury and she offered to let me stay with her, but I know that my constant morning sickness would make her late to work every day." They laughed at her last comment.

"Look, Quinn, I can honestly say that I am very proud of the way that you are handling everything that has been thrown at you, but you need to remember that everyone is also adjusting. Noah is a loose cannon. You knew that going in. I personally think that you should be somewhere that makes you feel comfortable. Even though you don't want admit it, you know that you have never wanted to be with Noah."

"You're right. I know that he is going to be great father, but he and I are not compatible. This baby is not a mistake, but us trying to be a couple is." Quinn couldn't stop the tear from falling down.

Putting her arms around the crying teen, Rachel guided her out of the bathroom and towards the parking lot. She had an idea that was starting to form into a well thought out plan.

Quinn took a look at her surroundings and at Rachel wondering why they were stopping in front of her car.

"Why are we here?"

"I think that we should take the day off and go to my house and think of some alternatives for your living situation. Not to mention that I don't think that you are in the space of mind to be in school today. So I think we should take the day to eat while we brainstorm and give you some breathing room from living in Noah's house.

Quinn could only nod her head in agreement. She couldn't believe that Rachel was going to condone skipping school least of all just to help her out with a problem. She knew she did the right thing by opening up to her. Rachel was the one person that she had ever met that could come up with a solution to the craziest of problems.

"So the game plan is that we are going to spend the day at my house seeing as you do not feel comfortable as your current place of residence and we are going to treat ourselves to baked goods that we will be making. And do not feel as if the food is not good for the baby because I read that a certain amount of sugar is good for her development. Also, keep in mind that this will be brain food which will be easily burned by our strenuous thinking."

By the time Rachel finished her last sentence, she was pulling into her empty driveway. Quinn was amazed by the size of the house.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn's expression. "I know what you are thinking. What is the point of having such a big house when there are only three people living in it? But you see one of my daddies is an interior decorator and he just couldn't resist. I think their plan was to adopt more children, but they felt the need to dedicate all their time to my development and all of their energy towards helping me realize my dreams."

Quinn could actually picture her fathers' going with her to dance recitals and listening to her practicing in her room encouraging her to keep moving forward. Unlike her own parents who couldn't stand to even look in her direction after her announcement. Just the thought of them brought new tears.

"Now, now, no crying. Today is a new day and worrying about the past isn't going to change it. Do you know what is? The fabulous idea that I have in mind. When you hear it you are going to be amazed and then you are going to forget every bad thing that has ever happened in your life. Now in we go."

Quinn made her way into the house taking in all of the family photos, pictures of Rachel as a baby up until this year's school picture. There were so many little things around the house to make it feel homey which was a difficult task with the sheer enormity, but personal keepsakes made it less intimidating.

"This is the living room which is why daddy said it should be lived in hence all the family photos and handmade projects from my childhood." As she gave Quinn the grand tour, she was texting her daddies letting them know of her plan. They already knew everything there was to know about Quinn and her situation. They knew all about the baby gate scandal. All that they needed to know was about Quinn's current situation to be completely filled in. She knew that there would be a discussion, but she was almost positive that they would go with her plan to help Quinn.

As she made her way to the kitchen she could see Rachel taking out all of the ingredients they would need to make a sugar feast. At the thought of food, her stomach rumbled loudly making Rachel stop what she was doing and making her way to the fridge and taking out eggs, bacon, cheese and last a fruit bowl which she immediately handed Quinn before cracking two eggs and frying some bacon. Quinn just looked at Rachel in awe before eating the best fruit she had ever tasted in her life. She must have made some sound because Rachel turned around and smiled before explaining, "My daddies feel the need to buy all organic fruits and vegetables. I have noticed that you have bags under your eyes and skin color is a tad pale so that is why you must eat the fruit to improve your coloring and give a boost to your immune system and the protein of a hearty meat lover's omelet to improve your iron intake."

Quinn couldn't help the smile that was forming. "Who would have known that you would know so much just from looking at me? My doctor has been telling me the same thing for about a month, I tried telling Puck's mom but she just said it was nonsense."

Rachel had just finished putting the cheese on the omelet and placed it in front of Quinn taking the empty fruit bowl and rinsing it off. "Well then we really need to get you out of that house. Mrs. Puckerman is very stubborn and I'm certain that there will be no changing her mind when it comes to cooking kosher. But I am very surprised that you didn't tell Puck. I am sure that he would not have had a problem telling his mother to let you eat anything you pleased."

"The truth is that I have avoided telling Puck anything about his mother because they had a huge argument when she found out about me, especially because she loves Finn and was appalled when she found out that her beloved son impregnated his best friend's girlfriend. She cried and then turned to me noticing that I was crying as well. She smiled and asked if it was a boy or girl while she simultaneously walked me to Noah's room while he just stood there with this look on his face."

She looked down at her hands which were shaking as Rachel made her way over and held her which comforted her and gave her the support she desperately needed.

She shook her head as if that would make her tears disappear. "Rachel you know how cocky Puck is but in that moment he was broken. I know that it is both our faults and we are in this together but it was almost like his mother's disappointment was the last straw, he barely speaks to me he doesn't even come home most nights. No one knows where he disappears to. Santana even confessed to me that she is one hundred percent sure that he hasn't slept with anyone since I moved in. When we're in school he'll stand by me even hold my hand but he is never really there. The most emotion he displayed was in that bad reputation assignment and we both saw how he reacted to that. Old Puck would never have even batted an eyelash at being triple casted, he would have found it funny."

Rachel couldn't help but agree with Quinn's assessment of Noah. "You are very right he would have thought it was badass as he so often claims to be. Maybe after we fix your situation we can fix him?"

"I couldn't agree more Puck has been more than accommodating and now I feel as if he is barely holding it together and I can't help but feel responsible."

Their conversation was interrupted by the oven's timer "Cookies are ready" Quinn couldn't help but laugh as Rachel took them out put them to cool on a rack and put three more trays in. Turning back towards the counter that Quinn was sitting at she noticed that her plate was empty and smiled knowing how hungry she had been.

"Now we need to focus, from what we have discussed it is clear that you need to move out of Noah's house as soon as possible so I suggest discussing that idea first. What do you think?" Quinn nodded in agreement while she stirred the bowl of frosting Rachel handed her.

"I know that you and I have had our ups and downs, but we are gleemates and I feel that we must help ourselves in times of need. I understand if you don't trust me seeing how it was my fault that Finn found out about you in the first place but I really would like to help you in any way that I can."

"Take a breath Rachel and believe me when I say that I do trust you. I told you after the baby gate scandal that you only did what I didn't have the courage to do and I am very grateful for that. Also, even though you may think that I hate you, that isn't the case. I know you're like crazy determined and genius when it comes to planning, making lists and above all else you always come up with these solutions that only you could possibly carry out. I really need your input because I don't want Puck's mom to hate me for moving out. I really don't want her to think that I don't appreciate everything that she has done for me and if I could help fix her and Puck as well that would be great."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as it was her turn to say, "Quinn, maybe you should take a breath as well."

They both laughed as they began frosting the cookies and the planning commenced.

_Two hours later_

Every surface of the kitchen was covered with cookies. Quinn's eyes were red from crying and Rachel's were as well. Rachel had come up with the perfect plan: cookies for Noah, his mother, Ms. Pillsbury, Mrs. Hudson, Finn, Mr. Shue and Noah's little sister who Quinn said was the best kid she had ever met. After they frosted them with thank you's, Quinn could not help but feel a tad nervous at Rachel's plan.

Her brain was working overtime while it relayed a mantra over and over 'Quinn Fabray was moving in with Rachel. Berry.'

They had logically reached the conclusion that she could not move in with her parents and that it would be excruciatingly difficult for her to pay for her own rent because she would have to conjure up a job that would allow a pregnant high school student to work, maintain a decent grade point average, get enough sleep for the baby and maintain her head from imploding from the weight of it all. Those were all Rachel's words. All in all that would be a disastrous plan so she then began to tell her all the pluses to moving in with her: there was more than enough space for her, she could eat healthy for the remainder of her pregnancy, Rachel would make sure that her grades remained spectacular and there would be no judging. The only thing that worried Quinn was Rachel's parents and how they would feel about this arrangement. As if sensing her unease Rachel explained.

"My daddies already know about your situation, but once they find out exactly what you are going though, they will gladly go along with our plan. I already told you that they have always wanted more children; they would gladly offer you any accommodations even if we never planned any of it. They are special that way."

Quinn silently prayed that she was right because right now this was the only plan that seemed remotely feasible especially after Rachel had gone though the only options she really had none which were in any way appealing.

They were packing all of the cookies into disposable platters that Rachel had for just the occasion when there was the unmistakable sound of the front door opening. Rachel squealed and ran toward the door while Quinn remained right where she was. She felt as if she was going to fail the inspection as she thought of one of Rachel's fathers looking at her with reproach just as she was accustomed to find in most adults as of late. However, she was surprised to find that was not the case as she found herself being engulfed in an embrace as Rachel's father released and looked at her with could only be described as a grateful smile. All the while, Rachel was standing by the doorway observing the interaction.

"Well Ms. Fabray I would like to introduce myself. My name is Allen Berry and if you are wondering I am the artist of this house." He finished his statement with a bow to which Quinn could not contain the giggles that escaped her which just made Allen glad he added it to his introduction having seen her guarded eyes knowing what thoughts had just been going through her mind.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Rachel has told us so much about you and I must admit you are truly gorgeous. I hope you're little girl comes out looking like you."

"Thank you Mr. Berry." Quinn was slightly thrown by the warmth with which he spoke. There was no judgment in his voice or malice in his words. He was so sincere that Quinn could not help but look in Rachel's direction as she made her way to her side before grabbing her arm and taking her towards the kitchen where her father had gone to.

"Honey, have you been baking since you came from school?" he asked, already knowing the answer from the amount of cookies in the platters.

"Why yes daddy I have. As you know, Quinn has been living with the Puckermans. What you don't know is that Mrs. Puckerman is very picky when it comes to food and has made it so that Quinn here has had to resort to a rather strict diet that is in no way fit for an expecting mother. Her situation is dastardly and we have been brainstorming all morning and have come to a conclusion which I believe you will agree is genius." Rachel nodded in agreement with herself which was quite funny from her daddy's standpoint.

"Well then pumpkin, what is this fabulous conclusion that you have both reached?"

The girls made eye contact and Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand and Quinn understood the request for her to carry on.

"Mr. Berry, we went over my options of asking my parents to take me back, staying with the Puckermans and getting a place of my own all of which are not very good for me physically, mentally or emotionally. So Rachel suggested that I could move into your house. And I know that you don't know me, but I can assure you that I am not a criminal and although I have not made the right decisions I am a not a bad person. And if you -" she was cut off by Mr. Berry's hand waving in the air.

"Quinn please I know that you are a good person and even if I didn't, I trust Rachel's instincts and I would never turn my back on someone in need. We would be more than happy if you were to stay in our home. This is your house as well and if you decide to move in we will be very happy to help you feel at home in any way we can."

Quinn was stunned. She could not believe her luck at how understanding he was but then she knew that Rachel had to get her infinite kindness from somewhere. She could still feel Rachel's hand in her own and she just had to say it knowing that it was redundant, but she had to make herself clear.

"Mr. Berry, thank you so much for your kindness you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Believe me when I say that you have no idea how much it means to us to have you here. And you can thank me by letting me have one of your cookie platters."

Rachel sprung to action, "Now Daddy you know very well that you cannot have cookies. Dad would not be happy with me if I let you con your way to breaking your pact."

"But pumpkin it's been two months and I have been good."

"I know that is not true. Just last night I saw a Twix wrapper in the car's trunk."

He looked at Quinn and raised his left hand saying, "I was framed I tell you, I am innocent."

Rachel shook her head at her daddy's antics, "Yes, Roger Rabbits, now we are going on with phase two: the job of distributing the cookies. I say that we take them to the school first which will leave us with three. Then we take them to Mrs. Hudson and last we stop by Mrs. Puckerman's."

"See you later, Daddy."

"Goodbye Mr. Berry and thank you again."

"No problem. Just one question before you leave."

Quinn nodded her head and began stacking the platters as he asked, "Which is your favorite Disney princess?"

"Sleeping Beauty," she answered without hesitation.

"I should have guessed. Well then be on your way and call when you are on your way back. I am guessing that you are bringing your things tonight?"

"Yes sir. I don't have much, just my clothes really."

"You know what this means girls?" he said, dancing around the island.

"Uh oh Quinn I know what that look. So much for having a restful weekend." Quinn looked at Rachel and was beyond confused.

"Well, I don't know what the look means."

Allen could not contain his joy as he began planning the weekend. "Don't worry, hun. You will find out tomorrow. Now hurry along and take all the time you need."

Rachel could already see her daddy and his mind at work. There was no doubt that when they came back Quinn would have her very own room with the theme being Sleeping Beauty.

Quinn and Rachel had already given everyone at school their cookies except for Puck who had apparently left early. Finn had taken his without a look in Quinn's direction.

Mrs. Hudson had opened the door and she was obviously surprised as she let the girls in.

"How have you been Quinn?"

Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty as she responded, "I've been better." She went into a long apology which left her almost empty. As she finished, she was taken aback as Mrs. Hudson let her know that all was forgiven.

"I actually have something for you. I'll be right back"

When she came back, she was holding a white frame that had an 8x10 picture of her sonogram in pink letters it read _It's a girl._ Mrs. Hudson hugged her before asking to be kept updated.

Mrs. Puckerman answered the door and was surprised to see Quinn with her darling Rachel. She ushered them inside and closed the door.

Quinn prepared herself and launched into her speech.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I just want to say that I really appreciate everything that you and Puck have done for me and I don't want you to think that I am ungrateful or trying to cut you out of my life, but I think that it would benefit everyone concerned if I were to move out. I know that we both know that Puck and I are just too different to have a healthy relationship. Please understand that I am just trying to make this situation just a tad more bearable for all of us by my moving out." Quinn finished her speech and looked at Mrs. Puckerman who had this peculiar expression on her face before sparing Rachel a glance only to see her with this huge smile on her face.

"Well Quinn I can't actually say that I am surprised but I would love it if you would visit me often and I am curious as to where it is that you will be moving to?"

"Oh Mrs. Puckerman she's moving in with me and my daddies. We decided that Quinn needs some girl time and she can't really do that when Puck is around so it will give her some time to relax before the baby comes."

"Well have you discussed any of this with Noah?"

"We tried reaching him at school but we couldn't seem to find him. Do you know where he is? Because we brought his cookies," Rachel said, showing her the platter and knowing that Mrs. Puckerman was a sucker for her famous sugar cookies.

"Oh my why thank you! You can just sit them on his bed then he will be sure to run into them eventually. As to your question, I have no idea where he has been disappearing to, but I haven't been called from the school in quite some time, so there is no way that he has been cutting classes."

"Quinn if you would like I could help you pack your things and seeing as how you will be living with the Berry's, I could visit you from time to time if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course Mrs. Puckerman, I told you that I want you to be a part of my life as well as the baby's."

Rachel jumped up sensing that tears were soon to follow and began her trek to Noah's room.

"Well then we better hurry we still have to pack and unpack and get enough rest for tomorrow's adventures."

"What do you mean by that, dear?"

Rachel turned to look at Mrs. P as she opened Noah's bedroom door.

"Daddy wants to make sure that Quinn has everything she needs."

Mrs. Puckerman knew how eccentric Allen Berry was and she knew first hand just how much he loved to shop. "Oh my, you are in for it Quinn. I hope you can keep up and remember to take it easy."

"I can keep up." She finished her statement with her head held up high as if the thought was absurd.

"Quinn you see how fast Rachel is? Well, she can't keep up when her father is on one of his shopping binges."

"Oh, Rachel do you think we can stay home?" she looked kind of scared as she looked at Rachel who was emptying drawers.

"No way. Daddy will not let us sit this one out. He is probably going to drag Dad along as well."

"Now Quinn I want to make something very clear so please take a seat."

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and made herself comfortable seeing the intake of breath Mrs. Puckerman took.

"I don't want you to think that I am happy that you are moving out, but I will say that I am happy that you are finally smiling. From what I can tell you have not been happy about much since you have been here. And I know that that is partially myself for not being more flexible. But I hope you know that everything I have done has been with the best intentions for you and the baby. I could tell that you had a problem with my food choices and I applaud your resilience. I also admire the way you were trying to keep the peace between Noah and I by continuously covering for him when he disappeared in the middle of the night. I am terrified when I think of what he could possibly be up to every night. I never see him anymore. Do you see him at school?" Mrs. Puckerman already had tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. P I can assure you that Noah attends school regularly and that he attends glee practice as well." Rachel took hold of her hand where it lay over his dresser tightening her hold as she saw the look of relief in her eyes.

"Thank you Rachel for watching out for Noah even if you have drifted apart these past few years. I know that he would appreciate everything you are doing for Quinn and their child."

"Of that I am sure, I just feel awful that we were not able to talk to him properly in order to avoid him being surprised when he finds Quinn has moved out. I am sure that he won't be happy when he gets home and realizes that Quinn is no longer staying here. I wouldn't want him feeling as though we left him out of it deliberately. We all know that Noah worries even if he puts up his defenses. He has never enjoyed feeling left out. So if you could immediately relay today's events to him as soon as he steps foot inside that house that would be wonderful. I t doesn't matter the time if he wants to come over to speak with Quinn. Please let him know that he is welcomed to come.

They were already done packing and Quinn had remained quiet through most of the conversation as everything was slowly sinking in. She was beginning to see just how close Rachel had once been with the Puckermans as she saw the emotions both Rachel and Mrs. Puckerman were demonstrating as they hugged goodbye. And she was confused at how they could have drifted so far apart.

Mrs. Puckerman seemed to have collected herself as they made their way down the stairs to the living room. "Well then I will let you get to the remainder of your evening. If I know Allen he is probably ecstatic that Quinn will be staying with you. Goodnight dears and be careful driving. And thank you for the cookies. That was very thoughtful of you girls. And I may just eat Noah's as well for making me worry.

Having said their goodbyes they made their way to the car just as they put Quinn's two suitcases in her trunk, Rachel felt her phone vibrate. Rachel laughed when she read the text message from her daddy. _What are you girls in the mood for? LASAGNA or Parmesan chicken?_

Quinn didn't want to be nosy but her curiosity was squelched as Rachel handed her the phone. Quinn found it amusing that he had already made his decision yet he asked. Rachel shook her head as if reading her thoughts. "He is special. What can I say?" She ended the question with a shrug making her way down the road.

"Now that we have your things is there anything you need to get before we go back home?"

Quinn knew there were a bunch of things that she needed, but she didn't have the money and there was no way she was going to ask Rachel who had already gone above and beyond the call of duty. Shaking her head, she missed the disappointed look Rachel gave her.

Rachel thought that Quinn was getting comfortable around her, but maybe she was wrong. If they were going to be living together, they needed to communicate. Her daddies would make sure that she was comfortable. It was just their way. As they pulled up in her driveway, Quinn grabbed her arm with a vice grip.

"Rachel, I just want to say thank you. I know that I have already said it but I think it's important that you know that I am very thankful. I am so sorry for every bad thing that I have ever done or said to you. I was a horrible person and here you are in effect saving me. I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you."

"Quinn, I would like to think that now we are friends. If this day could be anything to go by, it should be clear that you can count on me. Think of it as a clean slate. As of today you and I are friends and anything that we used to be in the past does not exist. Is that ok?"

"Only you could possibly come to that conclusion Rachel Berry." With a quick hug they made their way in the house only to be assaulted with a feast. In the living room there was a drink cart as Allen handed the girls two champagne flutes explaining that it was club soda. Her Dad whose name was Richard took hold of Quinn's hands before pulling her into a big hug letting her know how happy they all were for her to move in. They each had a sip before Allen was rushing them all in the dining room where he had their appetizer ready. When the salads came out, Quinn was already speaking freely about today's events and she could barely believe it herself. Her family dinners for the most part were spent in silence. Just one day with Rachel and she was a different person. Maybe she was just letting go and finally learning to not be so uptight. It was clear that Rachel had a great relationship with her fathers. Something she could only hope for. They were so accepting. Never once did they ask her what she was planning to do with the baby. They just took her in and added her to the family all at once. It was weird, but it seemed as if her parents were as Rachel had said 'special that way'.

When dinner was over Allen once again hauled them up the stairs to the third door and stopped.


	2. When you get too closse I lose my speech

Rachel and Quinn were putting the last of her things away as they stared in awe at the fairy tale before them. There were a myriad of colors around the canopy bed which was a white nimbus with red, blue, green, purple and yellow all along the top dropping to create a canopy. There was a vanity with a sitting chair, a desk, a dresser and her favorite a walk-in closet. It was straight from Sleeping Beauty. It reminded them of the scene when the fairies are trying to decide what color to make Aurora's dress.

Quinn could barely contain herself since Allen and Richard had shown them the room. After they had let her move in, she had thought them kind, but after seeing the trouble they had gone through having created this room for her, she was flabbergasted. She said as much to them which Richard responded, "Nonsense! It was no trouble at all. After all, we weren't going to let you stay in the basement. You need your own room. I know it's all moving very fast and you are going to need your own space and what better for you to unload in your house. We want you to understand that you are not a guest; you are now a part of this family. So don't think for a second that you are a burden."

Quinn had been so happy with the way things had turned out that she couldn't help but look at Rachel and thank all her lucky stars to have met her and her family.

Rachel noticed Quinn's far off look and knew that she was going to have to interrupt her and her thoughts because they needed to get some things straight.

"Well now that you are settled in, I feel the need to address a dilemma. I couldn't help but notice that besides your clothes, shoes, and school supplies, you have no bath supplies, no hair stuff, almost no personal anything and that just won't do. I know that you said you didn't need anything, but I believe that was a lie because you need everything so if you would please make a list and tomorrow we will go to the nearest Walmart where we are sure to find it all."

"Rachel, I don't really need anything. Plus there is no way that I am letting you do anything else for me. You have already done too much."

"Nonsense! I won't hear any of that. Dad was right when he said that you are not a burden. Think of it as a welcome home present; not to mention the fact that you know how bothersome and annoying I can be so you might as well give in now before I start lecturing you on the statistics between roommates and how sharing certain things can lead to all sorts of chaos and-"

"Okay I get it; I'll never hear the end of it. But only the necessities, nothing else. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am and now that we have gotten that out of the way, I think we should call it a night seeing as how you are practically falling asleep. Goodnight roommie," she said before turning off the light and walking out the door.

Rachel was right. She was exhausted. Between the moving and the crying, she was wrung out. As she laid her head to sleep, she couldn't help but feel weary. She knew that Puck was not going to be happy with her moving out. No, that wasn't quite right; he wasn't going to be happy because he wasn't told. Her last thought was what Puck's reaction was going to be when he found out that she was living with Rachel Berry.

Rachel was just getting into bed when she saw Noah standing at her window with a look on his face that would have sent anyone running for cover. She was about to ignore his presence, but she knew from past experiences that was unwise. Unlocking her window, she walked toward her bed, but before she sat down, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. His gaze was intense as he pulled her toward him. They were so close that one hard breath would have joined their lips, but she had been clear last time: that would never happen again, no matter how tempting.

His gaze left her lips and met her eyes. His voice came out tight and angry, "What the fuck were you thinking convincing Quinn to move in here? Are you fucking stupid?"

"Noah! I am appalled at your language. You should know better than anyone how stupid I am not and I do not appreciate your childish insults. As for Quinn moving in, while it may be strange that she chose to move in with me and my family, it should not be a surprise that she moved out. You had to have known that she was not comfortable living in your house, sharing your room. Which by the way I applaud her for being so brave. Quinn needs to be comforted. Although she may look tough on the outside, she is vulnerable and she needs to relax and she wasn't doing so in your house. I just offered her things her life is lacking right now which is stability and a family to depend on. It was only a-"

"And what the hell did you think I was trying to offer her?" he shook her as if that would make her answer.

"If you would unhand me before I bruise then maybe we could discuss this further!"

That was when he realized that he was still holding her rather forcefully and let her go in an instant. "It's not like you've ever complained in the past."

She looked away and decided to ignore his last comment. After all, she knew he was just trying to bait her. "Look Noah, Quinn is already settled in and you know that she is safe here. And we did try to tell you. We went looking for you at school, but you were already gone. Which leads me to my next question, where have you been disappearing to? You have your mother worried sick that you are off doing god knows what and you should know better than to worry her."

"Berry, please shut up. You know very well where I've been."

Rachel was getting that feeling that she got whenever he was near and she knew that she needed to get control if she wanted answers. So she turned her back to him as she continued, "No, I don't. All I know is that since the baby gate scandal, you have been showing up at my window at all hours. But from what Quinn said, you haven't been home except to take her to school. If my calculations are correct, that leaves a lot of time unaccounted for." She couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. She had thought it was just something that would keep happening. It was after she had spoken to Quinn right before sectionals when Noah had looked at her as she walked away. Rachel knew that they had just agreed to something. She hadn't known at the time but she did now. He had appeared just like he did today. They had argued some and ended up with him spending the night. She thought it would end when she started dating Jesse, but it hadn't. If anything the arguments were getting worse, not to mention the sexually loaded comments. It wasn't as if she was sleeping with him. The only base she had ever gotten to with Noah was first and it had stayed there. She had stopped the kissing when she and Jesse became official. That had been three weeks ago. She had to admit that it was getting harder being in the same room with Noah and not do something: whether it was kissing or cuddling, which was something that they had been getting very comfortable at doing before she had put an abrupt end to it. Because she could honestly say that she is a junkie and Noah is her drug. Rachel watched him as he walked by her and sat on the bed. He made it seem as if was the most natural thing in the world. She didn't know if he should be here when Quinn was down the hall.

As if he'd read her mind, he smirked and said, "What did you think? That you could get rid of me by having Quinn move in? Because if you did, then you don't know me very well. If you don't want me here, you are going to have to tell me to my face not get yourself a boyfriend who I think, swings the other way. The fact that Quinn is living here makes me think that I'm starting to make you nervous."

Rachel blushed when he finished his last sentence. He was right not about Quinn but about Jesse. She knew that he was just a front, almost a shield, that she was hoping would help keep Noah at arms length, but she had been wrong. She thought that maybe the longer they went out, Noah would finally back off. She was still waiting to no avail.

She was standing a foot away from him but facing the other way. She could see his reflection in the mirror as she said her next words. "Noah, you know that where this," she said while she gestured toward him with her hands, "is not going anywhere and maybe the relationship with Jesse started as a distraction but it-"

Noah stood up and covered her mouth with his hand, "don't even think about saying that it's becoming something more because you'll be lying to yourself. Damn it Berry, I gave you your space when you started going out with St. Fruitcake but that was only because I knew you guys weren't serious but if you think I'm backing down from this arrangement I'm going to have to prove you wrong." He replaced his hand on her mouth with his lips as he did what he'd been dying to do for the last three weeks.

Rachel brought her hands up to push him back but they ended up reaching higher to encircle his neck as he deepened the kiss, making her whimper when he pulled back enough to say, "Are you going to tell me that your fruitcake makes you feel like this?" He didn't wait for her answer as he resumed kissing her making his way toward her bed.

When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he sat down and Rachel followed suit, straddling him and never breaking the kiss. His hands were everywhere, and never in one place for too long. It was almost as if he didn't want to give her enough time to protest. She couldn't stop. She knew that they should. But he felt amazing and it all felt so right and just as everything was spiraling out of their control her phone rang. They looked at each other before she got herself up and off of him to answer the phone already knowing who it was.

"Jesse hey," she felt Noah's stare as she paced around her room. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation because she could feel the heat coming from the bed. She knew that if she turned around now it would be over. And she had to be stronger than that. She was Rachel Berry and she would not be manipulated by Noah Puckerman. She knew the only reason he had been staying with her was because he and his mother weren't speaking. Come to think of it, it had always been like that when they were younger. And he'd argue with his mother after his father left. He would show up at her window in the middle of the night and they would share her bed. Her daddies knew about his late night visits and would even leave cookies in her room. They never asked why it was that he had stopped coming when she started high school.

Rachel glanced his way making sure to keep her eyes averted. She could admit it to herself. When it concerned Noah, she never made the right decisions. She didn't know what Quinn would think if she found out about this thing that was going on between Noah and herself. But she knew there would be no hard feelings. Quinn was very confrontational when Finn was around her. But she had publicly dated Noah for a week and Quinn only showed mild interest but that could have been solely about her feeling bad about the hurtful words that had brought him to her window a month later.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jesse telling her that he'd see her tomorrow. She put her phone to charge as she turned to Noah who was getting ready to take his shirt off. Her gasp halted his movements.

"What's the problem, Berry? You've never had a problem with me sleeping shirtless before."

"I don't have a problem with it. But don't you think that it is inappropriate now that I have a boyfriend?"

"You've had a boyfriend for three weeks and are now objecting to me sleeping shirtless. Are you serious?"

She looked down and said. "Noah, don't make me say it." He walked toward her, gently lifting her chin making her look at him.

"I want you to admit it. You have no problem talking a mile a minute when you lecturing me on something, but when it comes down to you actually opening up, you make me drag everything out of you. Just this once Rachel, do us both a favor and tell me what you're feeling."

He said her name and that usually meant that he was serious. He expected her to back down. Well, he should know better than to think that she would ever back down.

"What do you want me to say? That I want you? That the very sight of you makes me doubt myself? Yes, okay, when you get too close, I lose my speech. But it's not your body that does it. What makes me uncomfortable is that you are unpredictable. I will not let myself get too close because I am not strong enough. I won't let you do that again so please get out of my room."

"Rach-"

"Don't," she cut him off. "I don't want to do this anymore, Noah. Please, just leave." She turned her back to him and felt him loom over her. She felt his breath on her ear as he whispered, "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and made his way to the window. She must have lost track of the time because by the time she raised her head, he was gone. She made her way to her bed and couldn't stop the sob that tore through her chest and left her feeling light headed. He had done it again. She had sworn to herself that she would never leave herself open to get attacked by him again. But he had come to her. She had taken one look at him and rushed to his aid. But that had to come to and end because there was only so much the heart could take. Noah was her drug, but she had gone cold turkey before and she could do it again. She just needed something else to concentrate on.

Helping Quinn seemed a good way to accomplish that. So tomorrow would be the beginning of her rehab. She went to sleep with a new purpose.

_*~*~*~*Down the hallway*~*~*~*_

Quinn had gotten up when she thought she heard a loud noise. She looked out her window only to see Puck climbing down the trellis under Rachel's window. She did a double take, but when she looked back, he was gone. Now she knew that she was tired. She was actively hallucinating if she thought she saw Puck here at this time. Sleep tugged her and just as she was entering dream land she could have sworn she heard someone crying, but again, it must have been her mind playing tricks on her.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second chapter, but I've decided to cut it short because it went in a totally different direction than originally planned. I would appreciate any feedback you can give me. This is, after all, my first Glee fanfic. Thank you for reading


	3. The story begins

The morning found Quinn in her new room looking around with a new attitude. Rachel and her fathers had given her the hope that she seemed to have lost when she found out she was pregnant. Her plans were to get out of Lima and she could still accomplish that. If Rachel had faith in her then she needed to have faith in herself. After all, Rachel Berry was rarely wrong. As she made her way downstairs, she found Rachel cooking in complete silence which was the first sign that all was not right in Berryland.

Rachel was standing staring at the frying pan with a lost look. It was not an expression that Quinn ever thought she would see on Rachel Berry's face of all people.

"Hey Rachel, where are your dads?" Quinn saw that Rachel hadn't yet noticed that she was in the same room. She stood there looking at Rachel as she appeared to pull herself together. It was not any one thing, but she suddenly stood up straighter and her eyes got brighter as she turned in Quinn's direction before answering, "Oh! Good morning. It would seem that my daddies decided to get an early start. I woke up this morning and found a note." She reached for a sheet of paper, handing it to Quinn. Quinn looked down at the sheet of paper that had an envelope attached.

_Good morning Sleeping Beauty, _

_ Allen and I have discussed things and we believe that you need certain things that are much too personal for us to buy without you. So if you could do us a favor and take the time to go with Rachel to the store and get yourself anything that you might need for yourself or the baby. We don't know if you are currently taking you prenatal vitamins. But if you could take the time to go to the doctor's office and just in case enclosed is some money to ensure that you get everything that you may need. We know that you may not want to accept the money, but think of it as an early allowance. If I remember correctly report cards are coming out soon enough. If you are wondering what it is that I mean by that just ask Rachel. She will explain it to you. See you soon, Honey _

Quinn opened the envelope labeled with her name and inside was a note '_If you can do us a favor and find out what is wrong with Rachel. She may not look it, but something is up with that girl. She always wakes up earlier than us. We'll see you later hon.'_

It was incredible how she can go from despising Rachel Berry one day to being practically family the next. One thing that was certain her daddies were right. There was something amiss today and she was going to find out. She now understood something about how the Berry's operated. Happiness, confidence and honesty were three main ingredients to everyday life. Although she had very little of those qualities in the last couple of months, but she had definitely learned that anything was possible. So with a determined look she made her way to the counter seeing Rachel putting a full plate of food in front of her and just as she was about to get herself a plate her, phone started vibrating non stop. Rachel didn't even glance at it. She just served herself and made her way to the seat next to hers.

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening. This was not the same Rachel Berry who bailed them out at Sectionals and practically saved her life just yesterday. Someone replaced her with an alien that didn't brush her hair and had puffy eyes.

"Rachel I know that I just moved in and all but I feel that if we really are friends I should be honest with you. What do you think?" Rachel looked at her plate and pushed it aside before turning to look at her.

"If you are wondering about my appearance I feel that I must share with you that I have ended my relationship with Jesse. If you think that I am acting strangely it is because of what he said to me when I broke it off." She couldn't help the sniffle that accompanied the fresh wound he inflicted with his callousness.

Quinn was already formulating her own plan and it was titled 'Destroy St. James'.

Putting her hand on her shaking shoulder the words poured right out of her. "Hey now don't worry about anything that jerk said. He's the idiot that lost the best thing he's ever had."

Rachel lost it. She couldn't hold it all in. It was too much. First Finn then Puck and now Jesse, she couldn't handle it. She jumped from her seat and the rampage began…

She was pacing like a lunatic in a padded cell. "You don't understand I called him to let him know that I had things that needed to be dealt with and that I was not in the right state of mind to juggle everything at once. I said to him, 'Jesse I hope you don't resent me for it but I have to end this. It is the logical thing to do.'" She looked up then and her eyes were bright.

"He laughed. He actually had the gall to laugh while he said, 'I hope you don't really think this was anything other than me hooking you, reeling you in and then letting you rot right before Regional's. Although it seems to me that you are making my life easier by releasing me from the torture of putting up with you everyday.' Quinn he then kept a monologue going until I just hung up because I could not keep listening to the filth that was spewing from his despicable mouth. I cannot believe I actually dated that imbecile to think that I felt bad for breaking up with him. I cannot believe how naïve I was actually thinking that he liked me when everyone else in glee knew he was the devil's spawn. I just wish I had the courage to do something other than hang up on him."

"I can't say that I know how you work things out in your head, but I can tell you what I know from seeing you in school. You take the bad things and the good things in stride. You don't let anything affect you. I thought that I was level-headed about things but you surpass me in every way. When I found no alternative to my situation, I knew that if you saw me in need you would find a way to help me. I may not like asking for help but I know when I need it. You are unique and I am sure that this will just be a minor hiccup on your way to Broadway."

Rachel was impressed. She was ready to feel sorry for herself, but she could see the admiration on Quinn's face. She would not disappoint her that was a Rachel Berry promise.

"You're right I am going to saddle up; don't misunderstand my cowboy reference for I have no interest in the rodeo. I am only using it as a metaphor for-…"Quinn put up her hands in mock surrender.

"I understand the metaphor, just do me a favor and let me give you an idea. I think that we should have a girls' night. I think that we should get our shopping out of the way and invite all the glee girls and have a sleepover. It will be fun and it'll help take your mind off certain things and people."

"I am not sure about that idea. I do not think that they like me very much. I would also add that among those girls is Santana and she seems to have particularly nasty feelings against me."

"Rachel, believe me when I say that all those girls need is reassurance."

"What do you mean reassurance?"

"I mean that you come off as a snob sometimes and if they had a chance to see you as carefree as I have in these past two days they will enjoy tonight and welcome the change in your big Berry personality."

"It is not that big a change as you say. I just feel that in order to be successful one must concentrate on their goal. They must dedicate all of their time and energy if they wish to properly achieve it." She was already heading for the door.

Quinn sighed as they made their way to the car.

"Rachel, that is all good and great, but we won't be in school. We will be in the house relaxing. What I am trying to get across is that you make a drastic change. You may not notice it, but I sure did. You are two completely different people in school and out of school. You still have an impressive vocabulary, but you are less condescending and more carefree. The girls will see that and they won't have a problem with the way you are in school anymore. The only reason you get treated the way you do now is because they think you are that brash and controlling all the time."

As they were getting into the car Rachel turned towards Quinn with a pensive look. "So what you are basically stating is that if people see me and interact with me outside of school, they will be more open to what they conceive as my crazy. So if I participate in this sleepover they will no longer treat me like a social pariah?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

"Alright then, I agree."

Quinn began sending a massive text to all of the girls explaining the break-up situation and telling them the gist of her plan for revenge and promising a night of fun and games. Everyone agreed only if Rachel promised not to talk about glee.

"Everyone has agreed to come only if you promise not to mention glee."

"I do not know how that will be possible. That is the only thing that we really have in common. I mean I have a couple of them for classes, but besides glee, we will have nothing to talk about."

"You have obviously never had a girls' night. You'll know what I mean soon enough."

With that last comment, Quinn relaxed as Rachel found a parking spot at Wal-Mart.

Rachel made her way to Quinn's side of the car and gave her a cheerful look.

"What's wrong?" Quinn was starting to think there was something on her face.

Rachel shook her head dismissively before continuing. "Never mind. So I decided to make a general list of all the things that you could possibly need. I know that you will need to add things, but most of those are items that I know you will need for yourself. And I can already see your face, but before you say anything else, you need to remember that you are not a guest anymore. You are a resident of our household and if you think that you are going to say 'no' then I will not help you hide from Finn who is walking around aimlessly. However seeing as he is so tall he will probably look this way and then he will come over here to talk to us and you are going to have to watch him stare at his shoes while I have to carry a conversation by myself, which I have no problem doing as you can obviously tell. So what do you say we forget the whole thing and just lose ourselves in some very necessary shopping? Though I may have phrased that like a question I don't require an answer." She had finished talking as she maneuvered Quinn toward the pet supplies effectively evading Finn and his confused face.

Quinn was caught up in Rachel's long winded speech which was the only reason it took her so long to notice that their previously empty cart was fast becoming filled by items. She snapped to attention quickly when she heard Rachel's next question.

"These are the items I noticed you were running low on. The rest that you don't have, you will have to pick yourself because daddy was right, some things are personal to you."

"Rachel, I know that you run at a ten speed, but I can't just let you and your dads pay for all of this. What is in it for you all?"

Rachel reached out placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn, this isn't charity if that's what you're leaning toward. I have told you that it is no trouble. We love having you stay with us and my daddy's have this setup where they reward good deeds and good grades. They know report cards are handed out this week and they have their own ways of knowing our grades before we do. They reward us 100 dollars for every A, 75 dollars for every B and 25 dollars for every C. They don't believe in rewarding failure so D's and F's are worthless. Oh and if any of the classes are honors or AP you double up. This is why I can afford to have so many clothes to replace my ruined ones."

Quinn saw Rachel use her smile to cover up her sadness at her last line. "So what you are telling me is that if I get the straight A's that I expect, four of them being honors I'm looking at one thousand dollars. No way am I accepting that kind of money."

"Then I will have to let Finn find us." Rachel turned away from her and called Finn who was wandering around the children's toys.

Quinn saw Rachel walk up to Finn and ushered him toward her while she stood there like a statue, watching him as he tried to avoid looking at her. She could see the desperation on his face as he tried to get away from Rachel.

"… we gave everyone cookies, but we couldn't find Noah. I know that you two aren't on speaking terms, but is there any chance you might have seen him around." Rachel looked up at Finn only to see him staring at Quinn who was busy staring at her shoes not noticing the longing look on his face. The light bulbs in her head were exploding from the many ideas she was having.

"Well Finn, if you could accompany Quinn. I have to get a couple of things." Shoving him toward her, she made her way to the other side of the store quickly knowing Quinn would not be able to catch up.

Rachel was a genius. They were so in love with each other how could she be such a space cadet. Rachel knew that Quinn missed Finn, but she had been blind not to notice how much Finn missed her. She had been so caught up with playing the Jesse card to notice anything but Noah. Wait what? Rachel's thoughts vanished immediately when she noticed Noah was walking down the aisle wearing a suit. Before she had a chance to turn around she knew he had spotted her. Resigning to the impending doom, she stood up straight and prepared herself for the impending disaster.

He stopped a few feet in front of her not sure what he should say after yesterday's blow out. As they stared at each other both reluctant to speak first, Noah noticed that her eyes were not as bright and her posture was forced. His concern must have been palpable because he saw her face register it before she turned on her heels and ran the other way.

Still standing in the aisle he mumbled, "What the fuck?"

Quinn was surprised to say the least and she was not the only one. She thought looking up to see the look of confusion on Finn's face. Knowing that she was the rift between the two friends, she decided to help them by finding a common enemy.

"Just in case you're referring to Rachel's appearance, I can help you with that one," Quinn said.

Puck turned around and found his best friend and Quinn standing behind him.

"If you know what's wrong with her then spit it out Fabray."

"If you must know, Puck, after Rachel decided to help me settle in, she broke things of with that St. James. He then proceeded to tell her that she was just a pawn to destroy our chance at Regionals all the while telling her how horrible it was to have to hear her crap all day long."

Puck stared at Quinn knowing her words were true. "That fucker is dead. He just doesn't know it yet"

Before Puck had a chance to leave, Finn's question surprised them all including himself, "You are so pissed right now. It's hard to know if my eyes are playing tricks, but I could have sworn I… do you and Rachel… are you guys together?"

There were a lot of looks being shared and they were shared by a certain blonde and a rebel with a mohawk.

"Did you think I was with Quinn because she was staying at my house?"

Finn was scratching his head not understanding the conversation. "Well yeah, I thought you two were a couple. You're having a baby."

"Dude, we got drunk and made a mistake. I wanted her to tell you it was me, but not because I wanted to be with her no offense, Quinn." Sparing her a glance, he continued, "We were just pissed that you joined glee club."

Finn's dull look suddenly brightened, "Shit dude, you weren't pissed that I joined glee, you were pissed that I was spending time with Rachel."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said defensively, not liking where this conversation was going.

Quinn was so not letting him get away so easily. "Oh no, you don't," she said, blocking his exit strategy and knowing he wouldn't push past her.

Puck looked down at her knowing what needed to be said. "Rachel and I go way back. It's complicated."

"Rachel and I. Wow, I never noticed, but your grammar has always been good now I know why." Quinn couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"Shut up Fabray! At least I'm 'fessing up. What about you and Finn? Are you going to fix that or what?"

Quinn spared a glance at said boy who seemed to be working things out in his head. "That's different. You didn't cheat on Rachel, I did," she said.

Puck pulled her into a quick hug and patted her shoulder reminding her of Rachel's way of comforting her bringing a smile to her face.

"Now that I'm paying attention, I can tell that you guys have a lot of the same mannerisms. It's the little things, but they are starting to add up."

"Yea well, Rachel was my only friend for a very long time. I just encountered a hiccup along the way, but I have been trying to make up for it."

"How have you been trying? By climbing into her bedroom at night and leaving her to cry herself to sleep because I don't think that is an approach that is going to work on her. It doesn't matter that she herself is abrasive and in your face about things. She is still a person with feelings and I have a feeling that you tried it her way for once, but it didn't work out."

"For your information, it's my way. She got that from me and I didn't scare her away. She was there for the beginning and middle of the ride; it was the landing where she got stuck, but it wasn't my fault. My guess is that fruitcake called back when I left. I mean she wasn't happy with me, but I didn't make her cry, at least… not intentionally."

"Well I guess that's your M.O. isn't it Puck?" Finn finally caught up and he didn't like the conversation much. "You do things by accident. I'm sorry, that's not right. You don't do things intentionally." He spared a glance at Quinn and her belly before he turned and walked away.

Quinn started tearing up and she quickly tried to wipe away the offending tears. She looked up to see Rachel walking toward them and stood up straight and whispered to Puck, "I'm going to do my best to cheer Rachel up tonight, but I need help working on a physical retaliation against St. James. I need help making it clear that Rachel is off limits. I never thought I would say it, but I'm in her corner now and I defend my friends."

Puck nodded understanding her demand behind her eyes. "I was wondering where you were hiding your backbone."

"It was lost, Puck, not hiding, but Rachel helped me find it and now I need to help her even if it means that I have to physically assault him."

Rachel was almost to them when he added, "_Leave the physical assaults to me. _I have been dying to use my fight club skills."

As Rachel stopped before them she noticed Quinn's teary eyes and decided that enough was enough. "Noah you are not making good choices. If you are mad at the turn of events then you need to take it up with me or keep them to yourself because if you think that I am going to allow you to cause Quinn to feel bad for something that I helped her choose then you and I are going to need to discuss your need for a lobotomy. Because it is becoming apparent to me, that your brain is in need of some intense rewiring. She stood between Quinn and Noah and tried to push him away to no avail.

Noah grabbed her hands and lowered them to her sides all the while smiling at her which made all the angrier. Just as she was about to place a kick to a beloved member of his person Quinn spoke up, "he didn't upset me Rachel I just can't control my hormones. He was actually trying to lift my spirits."

Rachel eyed them both especially Noah before asking "how was he trying to do that? He has the emotional capabilities of a dung beetle."

"Hey now that's just not true." He said defending his honor. His feelings were hurt that she thought so little of him. He would have to teach her differently. Taking Quinn's advice he went on to say, "Rach if you give me a chance I think you'll change your mind about me and my emotional capabilities."

Before she had the time to react let alone give a response he had walked away leaving her behind with a very inquisitive blonde.

"So Rachel, is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"

Rachel looked at her and before she had the chance to decide on what to say Quinn continued, "Because I saw him climb down your trellis last night. What was that about?"

"There is no need to worry about those details now; we have a lot of shopping to do."

Quinn shook her head, deciding to take some pointers from Rachel she said, "If you want me to shop then you need to share your sordid details. I mean we are glee mates after all and we need to help each other in times of need. I believe the fact that when asked; Puck said that your relationship was complicated. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you two are even in a relationship that doesn't involve hating each other."

Not feeling like dragging this conversation on, she gave Quinn a quick version while they continued their shopping.

"Noah and I have gone to the same synagogue since we were young children. We were best friends growing up. The first day of high school was the beginning of my slushy facials. Don't ask me what happen because to be truthful I am not sure what I did to make him so angry. But we used to have a sort of routine, where he would stay in my room when he had a bad day or he just didn't want to stay home. He hadn't done it since are falling out but he started coming to my room the day that Finn found out the baby was Noah's." She spared a glance at Quinn who was openly staring at her with a surprised expression.

"You can close your mouth now."

Quinn collected herself before saying, "Rachel I had a feeling it was something along those lines but I didn't know that Puck confided in you now. I thought you guys were secretly seeing each other or something like that."

With a sigh Rachel decided to be completely honest. "There is a little more to this story. The first night he came through my window he was so hurt that I reverted to when we were younger and I would hug him and make it all better. The problem was that we are no longer children being friends. Now we are teenagers that have kissed before, one thing led to another and we made out and he spent the night. I can see your face and before you jump to conclusions, we did not have sex. We just kissed but it continued for weeks. Until I started dating Jesse after Christmas break. I now see the errors of that decision."

"Rachel I understand what you're feeling but ne honest do you love Puck?"

"I can't answer that, I will take Noah's answer and say that it is complicated."

Quinn let that stand and decided to concentrate on shopping and finding another way of getting Rachel and Noah to uncomplicate the thing they have going on.

"Well then moving on I think we should get some whipped cream to eat with some spiral cheetos." Quinn said reaching for the can before Rachel pulled her away.

"Have you lost your senses, whipped cream is not a topping for chips. I understand that you are pregnant and you have strange cravings from time to time but I think we both agree that this one is a little too much. Don't you agree?"

Quinn could not believe she was trying to deny her the simple pleasures in life. "Rachel I love and appreciate everything you have done for me in these to short days but are you seriously going to say no to a pregnant person. You are a smart person; tell me, do you think that is the right move."

Rachel instantly saw her mistake a quickly corrected it by saying, "Quinn you misunderstood me. What I meant is that one of each is not enough. We should stock up on it." She grabbed three cans and made her way over to the chips and grabbed three bags.

"Thanks Rachel, you are so thoughtful" Quinn opened up a bag and began eating them as they made their way over to the register.

Once the shopping was out of the way Rachel was not sure whether to be on guard with all of the girls or to relax like Quinn suggested. Tina was awesome and Mercedes was talented and not overly rude. Brittany was sweet just a tad dense, it was Santana that had her worried.

While Quinn put her things away, Rachel was busy setting up the food table and creating different centers for everyone to enjoy themselves. She set up a stage with her karaoke machine and she set up the media center with a bunch of musicals and chick flicks like Quinn siggested and as she was pulling out the drinks the doorbell rang.


End file.
